Bloodstream
by RavenDee
Summary: Creo que podría haberte inhalado, Podría sentirte detrás de mis ojos. Te metiste en mi torrente sanguíneo, Podría sentirte flotando en mí... Takari (LEMON)


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Bloodstream

 _ **Takeru.**_

\- ¡Vaya te ves mal!

Entró dirigiéndose a mi habitación, se sabía el camino de memoria.

\- Gracias -fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse en mi cama.

\- Kari, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasa?

\- Solo déjame quedarme así un segundo - Fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse a mi cama y hacerse bolita.

\- Eres un cuervo sensible. -hice una pausa- me gusta. Ya no eres tan ruda, ¿eh?- dije en tono burlón. _Nada_.-Kari, ¿enserio, me harás la ley del hielo?- Ningún movimiento- No hagas eso, me preocupo. - La zarandeé un poco- Por favor.

Luché contra ella para quitarle las mantas que la cubrían y cuando lo conseguí solo logré que se sentara en posición fetal sin siquiera mirarme.

\- No te deprimas. Estoy aquí, bonita.

La abracé para que se sintiera protegida; no me gustaba nada verla así. De a poco quitó su postura defensiva y la sostuve bien para recostarnos y acercarla lo suficiente a mí.

\- G-gracias, Tk. -se aferró a mi pecho - No sé qué decir...- posó su cabecita en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-N-nada... No digas nada ¿Te parece bien?- Asintió levemente- Sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras y yo me quedaré contigo si a así lo deseas. - su cuerpo se tensó un momento. _¿Volverá a alejarme_? -Solo quédate así un momento, por favor. Su olor me envolvió por completo, me había acostumbrado a sentirlo _. ¿Por qué me ponía así cada vez que estaba cerca de ella?_ Claro que sabía la respuesta

\- ¿Hikari? - intenté buscar las palabras precisas- ¿Pasó algo malo en tu casa o terminaste con tu novio? - soltó un chillido-¿Por eso estás así?

\- No. Nada de eso. - busqué su mirada pero no me lo permitió.

Ahora sí me miró y su mirada me atravesó dejando una sensación amarga en la boca. No sé por qué vi un atisbo de horror en sus ojos.

\- N-no... N-no lo entiendo.

\- Todo está bien en casa y terminé con Ian hace un buen tiempo, Tk, yo…-De pronto, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a abrigarse. Sin desearlo esa noticia me sentó bastante bien.

\- Espera, ¿dónde vas?- dije levantándome también.

\- No puedo seguir aquí. Lo siento, quiero estar sola.

\- Pero se hace tarde. Quédate - le dije - no necesitas irte.

\- Tk. -suspiró.- No tienes idea lo que está pasando por mi mente en estos momentos.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a mí. Demasiado cerca.

Me acarició una mejilla con suavidad, no pude hacer más que perderme en la _calidez_ de su tacto. _¡Contrólate, Takeru!_

 _-_ Sí que has crecido, Takaishi. - me sonrió - Estás bastante guapo.

No pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

\- Lo lamento. -dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Debo irme. Gracias por recibirme a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para alejarte de mí.

Comenzó a caminar y algo en mi interior me prohibió dejarla hacerlo. La sujeté del brazo y la volteé hacia mí.

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así. Siempre puedes venir, cuando quieras.- supliqué.

\- Tk, tu novia puede aparecer en cualquier momento. - _¿Olvidé mencionar que terminé con Katherine?_ – Espero que me sigas considerando tu mejor amiga. - No sé porque sentí cierta tristeza detrás de eso.

\- Hikari, por supuesto que sí, eres todo para mí. - medio le supliqué ignorando todo lo que sea que haya dicho. Quería tenerla más cerca pero mi mente gritaba _"¡Aléjate, aléjate!"._ Me miró confundida.

\- Ya te pusiste melodramático. ¿Me dejas ir?- dijo indicando su brazo que lo tenía bien presionado.- No aguanto más estar aquí. - desvío la mirada. La observé perplejo.

\- Cuando llegaste a tocar la puerta de mi casa me alegré porque después de semanas evitándome te dignaste a dejar que me acercara a ti. - se puso tensa- pero me rompió el alma verte en el estado en que llegaste y no te dignas a decirme porque actúas de esta forma- me desesperé un poco- ¡Hikari, por Dios! Soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes decirme todo. ¿O acaso ya no confías en mí?

\- N-no es eso.

\- Entonces dime qué es. ¿Qué hice para que me alejes de esta forma?

\- No puedo decirte.

\- ¿No ves que me tienes mal?

\- Peor estarás si te lo digo. - la observé intrigado. - Solo creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos un tiempo. Así disfrutas tu noviazgo más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué?...- la miré desconcertado.

\- Ya me escuchaste - desvío su mirada.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué puede ser peor que estar alejado de ti!?- antes de pensarlo esas palabras ya habían salido de mi boca como una súplica.

-Tk...- quedó atónita.

\- No dejaré que te vayas de aquí hasta que me digas que sucede. ¿Por qué ya no eres capaz ni de mirarme a la cara?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Qué daño te hice? ¡Hikari! - la apreté contra mi pecho. Me empujó pero yo era mucho más fuerte que ella y mi cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Déjame, Takeru. Suéltame, por favor.

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!? No puedo estar cerca de ti, ¡no lo soporto!

De verdad sentí algo quebrarse dentro de mí.

\- Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué apareciste hoy?- mi voz sonó más apagada de lo que quería. La agarré por los hombros.- ¿Por qué viniste a mí?

\- Tk, no quiero...

\- ¿Por qué volviste para dejarme otra vez?- interrumpí.

-Tk...

\- ¿Por qué!?- grité de rabia y tristeza mientras me acercaba más a ella arrinconándola y golpeando la pared con ambas manos.

\- ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IMBECIL! ¡ME ENCANTAS!- hizo una pausa y sin mirarme dijo con voz seca.-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

\- ¿Q-qué? - me quedé inmóvil y en ese momento aprovechó para pasar por debajo de mis brazos y huyó. Por suerte la alcancé antes de que cruzara la puerta de la entrada. La jalé hacia mí y la presioné contra mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. Aún sin creer lo que había escuchado.

\- Repítelo, Kari.

\- Tk, déjame ir. Realmente estás guapo- intentó bromear- pero duele demasiado. No lo hagas más doloroso aún.

\- Solo una vez más, por favor- le supliqué.

\- M-me gustas, Tk - dijo algo nerviosa - me encantas, más que como un amigo y creo que te amo.

No pude evitar perderme en sus labios, se veían tan deliciosos; de pronto sentí algo jalándome para disminuir la distancia que nos separaba. Agarré su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. Y ahí estaba. Había dado muchos besos en mi vida pero besar a Hikari fue sin dudas algo realmente único. Primero fue suave y cariñoso pero luego intensifiqué el beso acercándola por la cintura mientras ella me tomaba del pelo, mordía sin parar sus labios y entrometía mi lengua por los lugares más recónditos de su boca. Nuestros labios parecían fusionarse perfectamente mientras no parábamos de besarnos. Me separé solo un poco.

\- N-no vuelvas...- dije jadeando mientras la besaba en cada pausa- a decirme... guapo. - puse mi frente con la de ella - Te dije que no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

\- Tk... Tu novia...- dijo jadeando.

\- ¿Mi...?- aflojé mi agarré. Y di vuelta en la dirección en que Kari miraba.

Hikari se marchó. Sí y la dejé hacerlo. Quería seguirla pero algo me dijo que esta vez no era buena idea. Y ahí estaba mi ex-novia dolida y decepcionada.

 _ **Hikari.**_

 _¿Por qué ese maldito de Tk me besó? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué lo dejé hacerlo?_

 _Sí, le dije mis sentimientos pero nunca pensé que me correspondería de ninguna forma. ¿Le gustaré? No, por supuesto que no. Solo fue un impulso para que me sintiera bien._

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Qué haré ahora?_

Estaba cerca de mi casa pero comencé a correr, ya no aguantaba las ganas de encerrarme. En estos momentos Tk debe estar discutiendo con su novia, todo por mi culpa. Jamás me perdonaría si le llegaba a hacer daño por mis estupideces. Al llegar a casa corrí hacia mi habitación y no me moví de ahí por un buen rato.

 _Tk, Tk, Tk... Perdóname._

 _ **Takeru.**_

La mirada de Katherine lo estaba atravesando. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero _¡Dios, que bien se sintió! Aun así soy un imbécil_. ¿Cuánto hace que terminamos? ¿Cinco, tal vez seis días? De todas formas es muy poco tiempo para que comprenda lo que acaba de ver.

-Katherine...- Intenté acercarme a ella.

-Ahórrate lo que tengas para decirme... Soy una idiota... quería volver contigo...

-Kate...

-¡No! ¡Basta! Siempre lo supe. La forma en que la mirabas...

-Te lo dije.

-Y yo quería creer que no era cierto.

-No puedes pretender que ignore mis sentimientos por más tiempo.

-Solo quería estar contigo… Y esa Hikari lo arruinó todo…

-Katherine no sigas.- La miré duramente, no se sentiría mejor si seguía hablando. Estaba llorando pero al ver mi mirada se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo siempre sentí algo más que amistad por Hikari y se lo había dicho a ella. Intenté ignorar mis sentimientos por demasiado tiempo.

Luego de unas horas estaba comenzando a oscurecer y necesitaba hablar con Hikari, necesitaba abrazarla, olerla, besarla... sigo siendo un imbécil pero no puedo evitarlo. Así que decidí ir a su casa, no estaba a más de media hora de ella así que me apresuré en salir.

 _ **Hikari.**_

Luego de tomar una ducha más o menos larga y meditar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, estaba a punto de secarme el pelo con una toalla cuando sentí un leve golpeteo en mi puerta, así que fui a abrir y nunca imaginé ver nuevamente a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

-Ian.

-Kari, ¿podemos hablar?- Ahí estaba el guapísimo Ian, el imbécil en persona. Sé que yo dejé de salir con él pero no podía seguir con lo nuestro si no lo quería y además lo encontré con otra mujer en su cama; y por eso último ahora que estaba frente a mi puerta no pude evitar sentir ganas de partirle la cara. Nadie merece una traición de esa índole.

-Vete.- Dije fríamente.

\- Hikari, no me iré hasta que me escuches.

-¿Tú crees que quiero escuchar algo que venga de ti?- dije, más hastiada que enojada. Sí seguía hablando le partiría su hermoso rostro.

-Hikari, puedo expli...

-¡Largo de mi casa, imbécil!

Intenté aventarle la puerta en la cara pero fue más rápido y la sostuvo para luego empujarla y acercarse a mí. Me tiró de la muñeca hacia él y me besó bruscamente, supongo que esperando que cayera en sus brazos de deseo.

Estaba ahora intentando que alguien que era algo así como mi ex dejara de besarme y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Y en un intento porque me soltara mordí su labio pero el también mordió el mío.

-¡Auch! ¡IDIOTA! - grité hecha una furia y lamiéndome el labio roto.

\- Tú comenzaste -sonrió de medio lado.

-No me dejaste terminar - lo fulminé con la mirada- TE IBA A DEJAR SIN DESENDENCIA, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Justo cuando le di el único puñetazo que había dado en mi vida, una voz muy conocida se hizo presente detrás de Ian.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué...?

No sé si fue mi apariencia maltrecha, el sudor en mi frente, mi ropa arremolinada, el pequeño corte en mi labio o el cómo me masajeaba los nudillos en un intento de aminorar el dolor el que detonó la guerra en la entrada de mi casa, lo que sí sé es que Tk sí que se ve sexy enojado.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA?- Dijo Tk mientras se repartían golpes de un lado a otro.

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo- dijo Ian sin dejar de sonreír mientras era golpeado por Tk.

-¡IMBECIL NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR!- Gritaba Tk mientras se revolcaban dándose golpes.

En un par de golpes más decidí intervenir para que Tk no matara al idiota que se le cruzó en el camino, a pesar de lo entretenido del asunto.

\- Tk, basta...déjalo, no vale la pena- tiré del brazo de Tk para que se detuviera. Soltó a Ian, este se arregló la ropa y se fue sin antes hablar porque claro, le encanta hablar.

\- Ella será mía. -Dijo mirando a Tk.

\- Ni lo sueñes, primero muerto bastardo - Respondió mi rubio amigo.

-Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan?- Los fulminé a ambos con la mirada mientras adoptaba una pose de evidente enojo.

-Hikari, preciosa, volveré por ti.

-Oh, ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda mejor?- dije sonriéndole falsamente.

Luego de que Ian se largó y por fin pude cerrar la puerta de mi casa, aprecié las heridas de Tk en su rostro y el cómo temblaba su cuerpo. Me pregunté si era de rabia o tristeza. No sabía que pensar.

Se sentó en la punta de un sofá mirando por la ventana, solo iluminado con la luz de afuera, sus rubios cabellos brillaban a la luz de la luna y sus azulados ojos se notaban firmes y serios.

-¿Te duele? - pregunté. Hice ademán de tocarle la mejilla con mi mano buena pero la sostuvo antes de que lo consiguiera siquiera y me penetró con su mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - su voz sonó demasiado seria para mi gusto.

\- Primero que todo déjame curarte esas heridas.

-Hikari, dime que sucedió.- reforzó su agarré a mi mano y suspiré resignada, le hice un gesto para que esperara.

-Lo siento, no quise que vieras eso. Ni que terminaras así. Espérame un poco.

Busqué el botiquín en el baño y volví para encontrarlo en la misma posición en la que estaba. Mientras limpiaba sus heridas le conté más o menos lo que pasó antes de que Ian me mordiera. Vi algo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Él osó golpearte? Porque si es así lo voy a buscar ahora mismo y...

-¡No! ¡Tk, no! - grité sorprendida de su mirada que ya no era fulminante ni su voz seria, sino preocupada hasta casi tierna.- Él... yo... lo mordí. Y él me mordió de vuelta y luego ¡le di el mejor puñetazo de mi vida!- dije sonriendo triunfal- Fue algo tonto debo admitirlo.- continué luego de ver su seriedad ante el comentario.

Pasé un poco más de algodón con alcohol sobre su herida en el labio y frunció el ceño pero no soltó siquiera una queja.

\- ¿Eres indomable, no?- pude notar como sonreía mientras estaba hipnotizada por sus labios.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! - Me senté a su lado cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar en sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Se levantó en dirección a no sé dónde mientras yo seguía recostada intentando no pensar en él.

\- ¡Mi turno!- gritó y no entendí hasta que sentí algo arder en el labio y algo helado en la mano con la que ejecuté el derechazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Takeru!

-Ups, lo siento, pero puedo arreglar eso- se me acercó demasiado rápido y por poco no alcanzo a detenerlo.

-Katherine.- solté sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejar el pensamiento de los labios de Tk sobre los míos.

\- ¿Ah?- se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Dónde está Katherine, Takeru?

\- En su casa, Hikari.

\- ¿Q-qué sucedió?... ¿ella...terminó contigo? Si fue así lo lamento mucho Tk, no...

-Hikari...

-...quise hacerlo, ósea sí quería pero... Lo lamento tanto, fue algo estúpido. Ni siquiera...

-Hikari, para.

-...lo planee... prometo no volver a hacerlo, fue un error, es más olvida que dije lo que sea que dije...

-No digas eso. Hikari, por favor basta- me interrumpió alzando un poco más la voz

\- No es lo que piensas. -Lo miré confundida.- Puedo asegurarte que en el momento que te besé –continuo, mientras me vendaba la mano con suavidad- sí porque yo lo hice- se agachó frente a mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco- solo estaba pensando en ti y en lo mucho que tú también me encantas.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude evitar abrir los ojos demasiado y ante eso solo atiné a voltear mi cabeza para no mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kathe...?

\- Terminamos- iba abrir mi bocota para protestar pero no me dejó hacerlo- Hace días. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho. - me miró intensamente- No sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que jamás sentirías algo así por mí.

-Oh.

Fue todo lo que conseguí que saliera de mi boca por un buen rato. No comprendía, ¿era posible que Tk de verdad me quisiera como yo a él?

Algo revoloteó en mi interior. Pero, Katherine...Días no era mucho tiempo, me seguía sintiendo miserable por eso.

-Antes de ir a tu casa me encontré con ella. No fue muy agradable.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Creo que sigue creyendo que están juntos…

-Pero no es así…

-Lo sé. Pero pensé que sí y me pidió que no me entrometiera, que debía mantenerme alejado de ti para que fueras feliz con ella. – Katherine quería manipularla.

-Por eso estabas así.

-No quería ir a tu casa pero mis pies me llevaron allá, me iba a ir pero en ese momento abriste la puerta.

-Hikari… estoy aquí contigo.

-Es lo único que me importa en estos momentos. – Me sonrió dulcemente.

Siguió curándome el labio y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de los suyos. Era atrayente, como un imán, nada me detendría si me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y deseaba realmente hacerlo. Probarlos nuevamente...

-¿Sigue doliendo?- preguntó sonriendo de la forma que me encanta.

-A-algo- conseguí decir casi en un susurro.

\- Puedo cambiar eso. Si lo deseas, claro.

Se comenzó a acercar y fugazmente besó la parte que estaba rota en mi labio, demasiado suave, tanto que me hizo querer más y juró que intenté resistirme pero la tentación era enorme.

Lo acerqué a mi (prácticamente lo tiré sobre mi) y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente sin siquiera esperar a que me correspondiera. Sentí su lengua rozar mis labios como pidiéndome permiso para entrar y se lo permití abriendo más la boca. Estaba casi sobre mí en ese pequeño sofá, aplastándome con su maravilloso cuerpo y yo solo podía besarlo más y más, mientras lo jalaba hacia mí para sentirlo más cerca si es que era posible, comenzó a bajar una mano hacia mi muslo acariciando todo a su paso y me hizo soltar un leve gemido de excitación, lo acarició y luego volvió a subir a mi abdomen acariciándolo con más desesperación. De pronto sentí que me levantaban del sofá. Tk me sostenía de los muslos y me alzaba sin dejar de besarme. Solo atiné a enrollar mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura mientras él me acercaba agarrando la mía pero por falta de aire tuve que separarme un poco. Me sostenía en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza que lo volví a besar y me apoyó en una pared cercana a mi cuarto.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba sonrojado con una sonrisa exquisita en su rostro.

\- Siempre supe... que eras exquisita... Hikari- susurró cerca de mi oído y perdí la cordura nuevamente. Comencé a besar su cuello, su pelo, sus oídos, su rostro, todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y finalmente mordí su labio sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Auch! - soltó.

-Lo siento, yo no...

-Deberías descontrolarte más seguido, preciosa -dijo presionándome más contra él y masajeando uno de mis muslos.

-T-tk...- solté un jadeo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Siguió besándome y empezó a llevarme otra vez con él. Choqué con otra pared antes de tocar algo acolchado que supuse era mi cama y sentir una puerta cerrándose con seguro. Mis jadeos aumentaron cuando se acercó y comenzó a besarme bajo la blusa sin parar y a quitar las prendas que vestía con tal lentitud que me hizo sonrojar al instante. Sin quedarme atrás comencé a hacer lo mismo, polera, cinturón, pantalón, todo voló lejos y me excité aún más cuando mis manos rozaron su prominente miembro.

-Kari...- Jadeó _. ¡Diablos! ¡Así nadie se puede controlar! ¡Estúpido Tk y su sexy voz!_ Me tenía a su merced.

Ya estando desnudos detuvo sus besos y caricias un momento y se quedó observándome.

\- Pareces un ángel, Hikari.- sonrió ladeadamente. Y luego comenzó a besar mis pechos exquisitamente. Gemidos involuntarios escapaban de mis labios. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir y gemir. Al parecer Tk estaba esperando que le diera mi aprobación para hacerme suya. Deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro de mí que no aguantaba ni un segundo más de tortura de caricias y besos que me excitaban cada vez más y más.

-Tk... Hazme- Estaba gimiendo mientras hablaba-...tuya.

Antes de hacerlo, me observó con dulzura y me acarició el rostro.

\- Está también es mi primera vez- susurró en mi oído- así que estoy tanto o más nervioso que tú - apoyó su frente en la mía y sentí que lentamente se adentraba en mí. Antes de sentirlo, vi que me miraba con ternura y amor, era una sensación extraña en mi pecho; un revoloteo que se vio opacado por una sensación de dolor que hizo que me tensara un poco. Pero me penetró tan delicadamente y con tanto amor que solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba en estos momentos. A estas alturas no me dolía ni el labio ni la mano. Luego de unas cuantas estocadas y besos el dolor se convirtió en excitación y solo quería perderme en su piel. Pero comenzó a disminuir sus movimientos torturándome.

\- ¡Arrrg! ¡Maldita sea, Tk! ¡Más rápido! ¡Quiero más!

\- Como ordene -volvió a sonreír y me penetró con más fuerza y más rápido y tuve que sostenerme de su espalda mientras sentía un orgasmo llegar a mi junto con el suyo.

-Te amo, Hikari - Susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también te amo Tk- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y él solo me sonreía con esa sonrisa tan exquisita que tiene. Toqué el cielo entre sus brazos y estoy segura que lo haría una y otra vez. Se recostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con las sábanas. Me acurruqué en su pecho acariciando con la mano que tenía libre su cuello, su mentón, su rostro...

\- Está será la primera de incontables noches que te haré mía, Hikari, no lo dudes.- dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza y me apretaba más cerca de él - Nunca olvidaré está noche.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en la mano derecha pero antes de siquiera reclamar Morfeo me tomó en sus brazos con Tk a mi lado.

* * *

Por el momento esto es un one-shot, si la inspiración viene a mi puede que lo convierta en algo más.


End file.
